


Long Nights

by gatcombepark



Series: Fertility Treatment AU [10]
Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, fertility treatment AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to let them cry it out. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights

"Shh, Bertie, please calm down," Tim pleaded with the baby quietly.

He hated seeing his sweet baby boy in this state. Bertie had been throwing a fit for nearly an hour now; this was probably his fifth time attempting to calm his son. It seemed like the moment Tim finally got him soothed he'd start right back up.

Maybe he should just let the baby get through this alone. The thought crossed through his mind, but he couldn't do it, despite the talk he and Anne had earlier.

_"Tim, sometimes you just have to let them cry it out on their own."_

_"But I can't stand to hear him like that, and it just upsets me even more that I can't get him calmed."_

_Tim sat slumped over on the couch, his hands cradling his head._

_"This just makes me feel like a terrible father," Tim breathed with a defeated sigh._

_Anne couldn't help the sad smile on her face once she heard her husband's words. Sitting down beside him she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"You are not a terrible father. You are absolutely wonderful."_

_"Sure," Tim said, flinching slightly as Bertie let out another loud shriek._

_"Look at me, Tim," Anne said, cupping his face with her hand, "you're a great daddy, an amazing daddy, and our boy is very lucky to have you."_

_"Thank you," he murmured as he kissed her cheek, "but I'm still going back in there to check on him."_

Bertie still wasn't budging on this. It seemed this mood would never pass. Tim looked towards the door as he heard it open, watching Anne enter and closing it back quietly.

"Still no luck?"

"No," Tim replied, rocking the infant a little more.

"Hand him to me then," Anne said, holding out her arms to him.

Tim passed Bertie to her willingly, as he was pretty tired already.

"What's wrong, my sweet baby, why do you want to give daddy so much trouble?" Anne brought Bertie closer to her chest rocking him.

Bertie quieted down somewhat but was still letting out loud frustrated grunts. 

"Yes, you can calm down for mummy, can't you?" Anne asked him with a smile and began to sing a lullaby to him.

Tim watched with a smile on his face as he listened to Anne singing sweetly to their baby boy. It was late and they both needed to be resting because of an engagement early in the morning, but right now that didn't matter. They'd do anything for their baby.


End file.
